New Risqué Beginnings
by KiD Ent
Summary: The Freddy Fazbear franchise finally gets sold to a willing entrepreneur and is being turned into a chain of strip clubs renamed Fredbabe's Exotic Paradise, all of the animatronics were sent away to AI (Animatronics Inc.) to be redesigned and repurposed as pole dancers, bartenders, waitresses etc. but when costumers complain about the robots acting bizarrely "sentient" *more inside
1. Is it The Drink?

What could this mean for FEP?

Is it The Drink?

* * *

Stewart Leeson, and his assistant Jerold turner stood outside of the first club as an AI truck bagged into the driveway. The driver and passenger then got out of the truck and unloaded the rack that held the new animatronics.

"Well, well, aren't they just beautiful." Stewart said while observing his new robotic employees.

"Yes they are sir, and not a bad investment, might I add." Jerold replied.

"Damn right, and I won't have to pay em a cent," Stewart began. "Alrighty boys, let's get em inside."

Afterwards the men moved the animatronics into the building and a AI worker approached Stewart with an clipboard.

"Here are the stipulations," the worker began, "They run on servomotors, and since this is an night club they'll have to roam during the day."

"Ok, no problem." replied Stewart, inspecting the robots.

"We also installed each of them with new automated audio systems, with over 70 phrases, statements, and the option to record new ones if you wish." The worker said flipping Foxy's switch on.

The animatronic made a couple of beeping sounds, then turned to examine Stewart.

"Am I sexy baby? Like what you see?" Foxy said to its owner in a erotic feminine voice.

"Neat-o." He responded.

"Yep, and all of the other necessary programming has been implemented," The worker said, now turning Foxy off, "Just give them a job and they'll do it."

"Nice, and thank you gentlemen for your services," Stewart responded, shaking their hands, "Just put them in the back."

Soon after the men left outside the building, Stewart locked the door while the workers got in the truck, but before they could leave, the passenger rolled down the window.

"Hey! I almost forgot, tell him to take this."

"What's is it?" Jerold said walking towards the passenger window.

"It's the kill switch," The worker responded while displaying a small square remote, "Just in case there's some type of failure or malfunction."

"Ok, thanks," Jerold replied, taking the remote

"Now, one press of that red button and they all go dead, ka-put," the worker went on, "Got any questions be sure to contact us alright."

"Will do." Stewart said giving the men a thumbs up as they drove off.

"Here this might come in handy." Said Jerold as he gave Stewart the remote, "You still know the history of this place right?"

"I've been informed," Stewart replied putting the remote in his pocket, "That's been years ago, hell what's the worst that could happen? Besides I just purchased a gold mine, think about it i'm charging fifty bucks admission per person right, now we're going to be open Tuesday through Saturday. With just ten people, or more, coming daily we'd be making two and half grand a week! And that's not the end of it, I'll be opening up the other locations soon, Jerold we'll have more money than our pockets can carry."

Jerold gave an apprehensive look a Stewart and sighed, "Well, Mr. Leeson, I guess you're right, but we must be wary."

Stewart looked at him and gave a grin, "I know Jerold, what do you suggest then?"

"Nothing much, but you think they could've made the jugs on Chica a little bigger?" Jerold replied jokingly.

"Ha ha, lets go man."

With that the duo got in Stewart's car and drove away.

* * *

 **Two days later, opening night...**

The neon sign of Fredbabe's Erotic Paradise shined in the night as cars flooded the parking lot. Inside Foxy and Bonnie gyrated away on the poles to Oui by Jeremih, while Fredbabe ran the bar and Chica served. Outside it was Jake's turn in line to pay, along with his friend Mark.

"Fifty dollars." Asked Steve, the front door bouncer.

"What? Can you believe this guy?" Jake said turning to Mark, "He wants me to give him fifty bucks, what a rip-off."

"No pay, no entry," Steve replied.

"Yeah, yeah whatever, this better be worth it," Jake said, begrudgingly giving him the money.

Afterwards the two men entered the club and got settled at the bar.

"Hello darling." Jake said to Fredbabe.

"What can I get you?" She replied.

"Ciroc please, on ice."

The animatronic quickly fetched his drink and poured it.

"Thanks sweetheart, I think I can get used to this place." Said Jake.

"You and me both." Replied Mark.

Jake then put his glass down for a refill.

"You're cute, you not from around here aren't you." Fredbabe said while pouring Jake another glass.

"Thanks, and no actually i'm not," he replied quizzically.

"I wonder how would your cock feel inside of me," she said slyly.

Jake then gave the animatronic a dumbfounded look, "What was that?"

"What can I get you?" She responded.

"No, what did you say before?"

"What can I get you?"

"Mark did you hear that?" Jake asked his friend.

"Hear what? I was paying attention to these dancers man." Mark responded.

"Hehe, You know what never mind, maybe I've had a little to much to drink."


	2. Inexplicable Situation

Inexplicable Stituation

* * *

 **The next day...**

It was the morning, and Jerold sat in the office of the club talking on the phone with Stewart.

"Mr. Leeson," Jerold began, "last night was a total success, one-hundred and twenty plus people."

"Really?" Stewart replied, "That's great!"

"Yes sir, everyone loved it. We can surely expect a full house tonight, and quite possibly the entire week."

"Terrific, just terrific, but hey don't get to comfortable. The day watchman should be over there any minute now." Stewart replied.

"Day watchman?" Jerold responded, now taking his feet down from the desk he had them propped on.

"Yep, I can't have anybody stealing my precious attractions now, i'll see you tonight."

"Alright then, bye."

With that Jerold hung up, and soon enough a car did pull into the parking lot, then a knock was heard at the entrance door.

"Must be him." Jerold said, getting up to answer.

Upon opening the door, there stood a middle aged light skinned fellow, in denim jeans, a black shirt, and a hat that read GUARD on the front of it.

"Hello there, I'm Neil Coleman," The man said while extending his arm for a handshake, "Mr. Leeson offered me a job as day watchman, you must be Mr. Turner?"

"Yeah I am, nice to meet you Neil," he replied now shaking the mans hand, "Come on in."

After that, Jerold guided Neil to the office.

"Alrighty, this is where you will be, these are the surveillance monitors." Jerold said, pointing at the screens and Neil looking at the various animatronics as they roamed about, "Your job is pretty simple, just sit here and make sure nobody breaks in. The bouncers will be in at six PM which is the time you get off."

"Ok," Neil responded.

"Oh, and don't worry about the robots, they are completely harmless, but between you and me I am a bit superstitious about this place," Jerold said, reaching into his pocket and taking out the kill switch, "Take this."

"What is it?" Neil replied, taking the small remote and examining it.

"It's a little important, but if you start to see them exhibit strange behavior or unknown activity, I wouldn't hesitate to press that red button. Your life may very well depend on it."

"Thanks...I guess?" Neil said, giving him a confused look.

"Your welcome kid, Alright I'm leaving, and remember what I said now."

"Yeah, I know, red button."

After that Jerold left and Neil sat at the desk and closely watched the monitors.

* * *

A couple of hours passed, and sitting there just staring at screens got extremely boring, with boredom consequently leading to sleepiness. Neil was struggling to keep his eyes open, occasionally closing them for seconds and darting them back open. Finally he gave in, he put his head down on the desk into his arms for what seemed liked a couple minutes, but he rose his head back up and noticed something strange. One of the animatronics were missing, Neil ignored this for the moment, for he thought it just wondered out of camera view, but his heart dropped when he heard knocks on the office door.

"Who's there?!" He said, to no know response.

Neil began to walk towards the door in a defensive stance, gripping the knob and turning it he could barely open the door before it burst through. Next thing you know Neil was on his back, on the floor, pinned down by Foxy.

"What the HELL?!" Neil said while struggling underneath the animatronic, "Get off of me!"

It just laughed demonically and gave a seductive smile, Neil could feel the breast of the robot against him as he was restrained.

"The way i see it," Foxy spoke back, staring at the man with lustful eyes, "You have two options, one, you can let this happen, or two, accept that it is going to happen anyway."

"What the fuck?! Wh-what are gonna do to me?!" Neil replied, shocked at the statement.

"Don't worry," she replied, grabbing Neil's crotch, freeing one of his arms in the process, "I'm just going to have a little fun, you like fun don't you."

"Y-yeah?" He replied, now using his free hand to slyly reach into his pocket for the switch.

"Ah, ah, ah looking for this?" Foxy said displaying the little remote, and tossing it off to the side, "you wont be needing it."

'Shit! What am I going to do?!' Neil thought.


	3. Saved by The Bell

**New story cover :D -_-**

Saved by The Bell

* * *

"Get off me, you crazy bitch!" Neil shouted.

"Name calling are we?" Foxy replied, with her hook pressed against his neck, and the free hand undoing the man's belt and zipper, "That's not nice."

Neil could feel the metallic hand of the pirate fox inside of his pants now, and he couldn't help getting a erection after all the animatronic was arousing, then a car, no, two or more cars could be heard outside parking.

"The bouncers!" Neil exasperated in relief.

The animatronic had shown an annoyed expression before getting off of its assailant.

"You lucky dog you, we were going to have a lot of fun, but until next time I guess," Foxy replied, blowing a kiss at him and running out of the office back into the stage area.

* * *

 **That night...**

The club was very similar to the night before and Mark stood stage side mesmerized by Bonnie's pole act while Jake was at the bar quite possibly on his fourth maybe tenth drink.

"Y'koww yur rilly p-pretty," Jake said to Fredbabe as she poured drinks for other gentleman.

"Aww, thank you." The robot responded.

"Aye, yu," Jake said nudging a guy sitting next to him, "I-iznt sh-she pretty, huh?"

The guy just shrugged an left.

"You might want to slow down on the drinking," Fredbabe said to Jake while refilling his empty glass, "It can make you imagine things."

Jake grinned, and put an elbow on the bar top, propping his head on his hand.

"Ar yu even like, y'know...erm pr, pro, primed-"

"Programmed?" Fredbabe added.

"Ya, dats da wird I'm lookin for, ar yu even progumed to say dat?"

"No, not really." She responded, seductively rubbing her hand across Jake's cheek, causing his grin to widen.

In the office Stewart and Jerold sat discussing various business until the phone rang.

"Who is it?" Stewart said Jerold who answered it.

"It's Neil that watchman you hired." Jerold replied handing him the phone.

"Hello? What? It did what!? No, no, come on kid there's no need to quit, alright I'll do something about it, ok bye."

"What was that all about?" Jerold asked with a clueless expression.

"The guy claims he was almost raped by Foxy."

"That's bizarre."

"Huh, you telling me, but do you believe him?"

Jerold was baffled by the question and couldn't really give him a straight answer, "To be honest with you sir, I really dont know, now if we were dealing with the old animatronics and what I've learned from research he'd probably be dead, but rape? That's an entirely new category of weird."


	4. Gonna Git Cha!

Gonna Git Cha!

* * *

It was the next morning and a AI truck bagged into the drive way of the club once again.

"We got another animatronic for you." said the worker as he got out of the truck.

"Excellent!" Stewart responded, helping to unload it along with Jerold.

"She's a beauty." He said admiring it from afar.

"Yep," the worker began, "we found it in the ventilation system of one of the older buildings. Strangely enough it was nothing but a bunch of old mangled parts put together."

"Really? Wow you guys outdid yourselves with this one." Stewart replied.

"Yeah, we figured we'd restore the original white color along with other added features."

"Well Jerold," He turned to his assistant, "what should we call her?"

"Hmm," Jerold thought for a second, "well we can't call it mangle, that'd sound kinda stupid. Maybe try Mangela?"

"Mangela? How about Angela?" Stewart inquired.

"Sounds good to me sir, and by the looks of it I think Foxy has a new friend."

"Speaking of Foxy, my good sir," Stewart motioned for the AI worker to follow him into the club, "I need you to take a look at a animatronic for me, one of my employees claims it gave him a little um...trouble, per say."

"Sure, no problem." the worker responded.

With that the gentlemen took the new robot in the building, afterwards they approached Foxy who was on free roam mode, then the worker turned it off, opened a plate on its back and took a look at the mechanics.

"Well I dont see anything out of the ordinary," the worker said in his inspection, "what kind of trouble did your employee say it gave him?"

Stewart looked at Jerold unsure how to answer the mans question, in hopes that he would help out, but instead received nothing but a shrug from him.

"Well...," Stewart began, "um, you see, uh...nevermind."

The worker rose an eyebrow, "Well alrighty then I guess my work is done, remember if you have any questions just give us a call."

"Yeah sure, thanks," Stewart said, as the worker picked up his toolbox and left, "I hope this doesn't persist."

"Well, it's good to address this type of thing early sir." Jerold implied, "you know, before anybody gets hurt."

"Hurt? Who said anything about anybody getting hurt. You saw, the guy just looked over it, every thing is fine."

* * *

"Oh come on, let us in mister strong handsome guard we know you're in there!" said Foxy beating on the office door, which was locked and barricaded.

"NO, leave me alone!" Neil shouted, crouched behind the desk.

"Aren't you suppose to be protecting us from big, bad, burglars?" Bonnie added.

"We don't want to have to break this door down!" Fredbabe exclaimed.

"THAT'S IT. I'm calling the cops!" Neil responded in aggravation.

"Are you scared of us? We don't want to hurt you, we just want to aggressively rape you, that's all." Chica replied.

"Very subtle Chica." Bonnie responded

"You think he's really going to call the cops?" Asked Foxy.

"Gosh i want to fuck him so bad," said Chica

"Hey back off," Foxy replied, "I saw him first!"

"Laddies," Fredbabe interrupted, "don't worry we will all get our chance, all we need to do is find a way in."

"Maybe i can help with that." Echoed a voice down the hall, then Angela approached them.

"Mangle is that you?" Fredbabe responded.

"Not anymore, the name is Angela." She replied.

"What do you have in mind?"

"I could crawl through the vents and unlock the door from the other side."

"But there are no vents that lead into the office," Foxy added, "I know, I've been in there."

"Well, maybe well get him next time." Bonnie concluded.

"But," Foxy began, "there is a window."


	5. Define Getting Got

**Rating change, yes i'm doing this...(sigh)**

Define "Getting Got"

* * *

"You know what?" Fredbabe began, sarcastically, "that's a great idea, but there's one teenie tiny problem with that."

"And what would that be?" Foxy asked.

"Our programming won't allow us to leave the building." She replied.

"I wasn't talking about an outside window." Foxy responded pointing up above the office door.

And there was indeed a window above it, maybe a foot wide and two feet long.

"All I need is for someone to give me a boost."

Meanwhile back inside the office Neil was a nervous wreck. Crouched under neath the desk tightly clenching a nightstick he had brought.

'They must be gone by now' He thought.

Then his heart dropped when heard the click of a latch being undone and squeak of something opening.

'What the hell was that!? It-it can't be, the door is locked!' He thought.

Outside the office Foxy was halfway through and with another push she crawled down and removed the moutain of stuff blocking the door.

It wasn't long before all of the animatronics flooded the small office, Neil's heart was now racing for he knew it would only be a matter of seconds before he would be discovered. Neil had to do something, and quick, his adrenaline began to pump rapidly head to toe, throughout his body. With a sudden burst of courage he emerged from the hiding spot wielding the nightstick. This consequently was an terrible idea, he was surrounded of course and the situation seemed hopeless, unless...unless he could fight his way out!

They began to close in on him at this point so Neil cocked his arm back to take a swing, but the weapon was quickly snatched from his grasps. Attempting to jab, his right arm was quickly grabbed as was his left. Then he was placed on the desk and all of his limbs were held down; movement was futile.

"Now...where were we?" Said Foxy as she undid his zipper once again.

 **(Caution, explicit content ahead. The fuck am I doing with my life?)**

Neil didn't know what to feel, getting raped by a bunch of sexy robots spoke for itself, but overall this was indeed both terrifiying and hot.

"Now let's see what we are working with," this being said, Foxy reached into Neil's pants and pulled out his throbbing member; let's just say he wasn't exactly the "average guy" if you know what I mean, "Big boy are we? Well this should be fun!"

"I'm next!" Chica squealed with glee.

With that Foxy got on top of Neil who was now feeling faint, then she cried out in ecstasy as the tip of his member penetrated her.

'No fucking way, t-this can't be! This is impossible, but it feels so real...Un-fucking-believable!' Was the only thing running through his mind right now, but at the same time, it felt so good. Nevertheless Foxy was grinding slowly unable to take it all in, also moaning with pleasure.


	6. Irresistibility

**I will try to make longer chapters (keyword try) schedules been so full, haven't been able to update (or write) that often.**

Irresistibility

* * *

Faster and faster Foxy went, grinding, shrieking in pleasure. She was near, and Neil could feel it...then it happened. The robot began to slow down as she climaxed. He could feel her fluids as they waterfalled down his shaft. Soon enough Chica was on him and Neil noticed his arms were no longer held down, but free.

 **(It's only going to get smutier beyond this point...)**

Then he noticed why; Fredbabe was on Bonnie in one corner of the office and Angela was now on Foxy. This turned into a goddamn orgy! Nevertheless his limbs now free, Neil knew this was an opportunity to make an easy escape, the others being occupied and distracted, but Chica looked so fucking hot undoing her bib on top of him exposing her beautiful breast. Instead he grabbed Chica's waist and forced her down on his cock causing her to yelp, and for good reason, for he felt that she was tighter and that meant all the fun.

"Ahh! Mr. Guard your so big." Chica moaned, slowly moving up and down the man's rod.

This continued until the chicken could no longer bear it and gave in, releasing her juices covering his crotch in a sticky coat. Chica switched places with Fredbabe and took on Bonnie meaning it was her turn; Neil was nearly exhausted by this point but his mind didn't care. He sat up on the desk as she stood in front of him.

"Tell me, whats your name?" Fredbabe asked, seductively rubbing his cheek and stroking his still erect member.

"N-neil," he replied.

"Well N-neil how bad do you want me?"

This struck him as an absurd question, because Neil wanted her bad! Not only was Fredbade arousing, but she was undoubtedly the sexiest, with her sleek feminine body accompanied by those large beautiful breast; gave him a raging boner.

"I-," Neil tried to respond, but she cut him off with a deep passionate kiss, which strangely felt human.

Nevertheless they broke connection and Fredbade led Neil to the couch at the back of the office; which wasn't a couch at all but a futon of course. Neil unfolded it without hesitation and Fredbabe got on all fours awaiting his knight to enter her castle.

"Take me Neil!" She shouted.

With that he grasped her glorious ass and rammed as much as he possibly could inside her extremely wet slit. Every stroke sent a surge of pleasure throughout both man and machine.

"Faster Neil! Faster!" Fredbabe cried out; both of their orgasms intensifying.

And he did not fail to honor her wish, "Right there! That's it! I'm-i'm almost there! Ahh..ah..ahhhhhh!"

She climaxed with the force of a volcano, her liquid streamed down her legs and dripped from Neil's scrotum and he followed shortly after, releasing his heavy, white, sticky load inside of her.


	7. Weaknesses

Weaknesses

* * *

Neil collapsed beside Fredbabe in exhaustion.

"That...was...amazing." He said, amongst the ambiance of the other robots pleasuring eachother.

Fredbabe just giggled and laid her head across his chest. Then a thought occured Neil, so he rose his hand to glance at the time on his wrist watch; he shown an alarming facial expression.

"Holy shit!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Fredbabe responded, a little confused.

"I think you guys should leave." Neil replied.

Fredbabe quickly caught on and gathered the others.

"Oh come on." Bonnie said under protest, not wanting to leave. "I was next!"

"Yeah, yeah, maybe next time but we have to go." Fredbabe replied pushing her out of the office along with the others and shutting the door behind her. The office was a wreck and Neil was in a race against time to put everything back in order. After he finished he sat down at the desk and scanned the monitors to see if the animatronics were back where they belonged.

"That was a close one." He said, breathing a sigh of relief after seeing that they were and lying his head down, still tired.

After what seemed like a couple of minutes later he felt a tap on shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, wake up."

Starlted he looked up to see Steve and a couple other bouncers.

"Shift's over." He said.

Neil was hesitant to answer at first, because he knew he could get fired for sleeping on the job, if reported.

"Oh, yeah, well alright then.." That being said he left.

 **3 hours later...**

Neil was at home, he had just got out of the shower and sat on his bed. Many thoughts ran through his mind at the moment, of course he enjoyed the sex, but how the hell could he be imagining something that seems so real?

'But what if all of this is real, what if my job to gaurd a bunch of sexy, horny, robots isn't so far fetched afterall? Is there a breach in my concept of reality?' he thought 'Why the hell am I thinking so deeply on this, I mean for godsakes i'm getting laid so that's an added bonus...'

Nevertheless he picked up his phone and dialed.

Jerold was in the office with Stewart once again at the active club, and picked up the phone as it rang.

"Hello," he began, "Really? You feeling alright? Well then I let him know."

"Who was it?" Stewart questioned.

"It was Neil, he's calling in sick tomorrow."

"Oh well I guess you can catch the shift for tomorrow then. Just remember to bring some _protection_." Stewart replied jokingly.

"Waay ahead of ya, ha, ha." Jerold responded, displaying a condom, causing the two to burst into hysterical laughter.

"But, wait, those things can't get pregnant." Stewart added.

"Who the hell said they could have sex in the first place!?" Jerold replied, causing them to burst into more laughter.

* * *

Jake grabbed a drink off of Chica's platter when she walked by and he went to over to Mark stage side.

"Hey check out the white one," he began, "she's new."

"Yep, look at her go." Mark replied.

Then Jake was sort of startled by a gesture it made at him.

"That thing just wink at me?"

"Maybe so," Mark responded, "i've been getting that a lot lately."

"Hm, that's strange, but when you look at them do you ever get the feeling that they are...alive?"

The man's friend lifted his eyebrow and looked at him.

"To be honest with ya, yes, but it's probably nothing to worry ab-"

Mark was cut short by Chica approaching him and displaying the platter.

"Would you like a drink?" The animatronic questioned, tilting her head in curiousty.

"Uh, no thanks," Mark replied; the robot still there, "no, i'm good."

She left.

"Must be faulty progamming." He thought aloud.

"My ass," Jake responded, "Of all the people in this club you're the first person its approached all night."

"So what? This is a strip club man, I don't come here to spot minor inconsistencies, I come to have fun, lighten up, which is what you should be doing right now. Kick back and relax, hey better yet roam around you might meet something or someone you like."

Jake sighed, "Alright, but hear me out. I want to test something, i'm going by the bar and request as much alcohol from Fredbabe as possible, but here's the thing I won't drink them and I want you to do the same. Over time we're going to put on our best effort to seem inebriated."

"Are you crazy?" Mark replied, puzzled, "what the hell am I suppose to do with the alcohol if I can't drink it?"

"I don't know, get rid of it, pour it out, give it to someone else, we just need to act drunk and as long as we keep requesting drinks she will think that we are."

"Alright then lets do it," Mark replied apprehensively, "you could be waisting my time with this, but you better be on to something."

With that the duo walked over and got settled at the bar.

"Hey cutie," Jake said, drawing Fredbabe's attention, "two shots of your strongest vodka, for me and my friend."

 **Lots of unnecessary, neglected, liqour later...**

"I think she's taking the bait." Jake whispered to Mark, as Fredbabe served other people.

"How come?" Mark responded.

"Because she likes me."

"Psh, why the hell would you think a robot likes you?" Mark replied skeptically.

"She said I was cute, and asked was I from around here and trust me, i'm pretty damn positive that a robot is not suppose to say that."

Mark looked at him and sighed, "You're an idiot, i'm leaving."

"Wait," Jake said, stopping his departure, "here she comes."

"Would you gentleman like anything else?" She asked.

The two men looked at eachother then Jake answered.

"N-no actuooaly...but i woood lik t'know moar about yuu."

The animatronic smiled and began to clean out a shot glass with a small cloth.

"Hmm, I could tell you, but I think it'd be more fun to show you." She said walking away to serve someone, and blowing him a kiss.

"You see? Now I would expect that from a human, but this isn't a human is it?"

"Wow, dude you were right." Mark responded, a little frightened, "these damn things are possesed."

 **Two days later...**

It was morning and Neil pulled into the parking lot of the club ready for a day of duty, now that he's wrapped his head around all of this. Before he could unlock the entrance doors, they were opened and he was greeted by Jerold.

"Heya kid, feeling better?" Jerold said as he walked in.

"Yeah, of course." Neil replied, walking with him to the office, "did they give you any uhh, problems yesterday?"

"You kiddin me? It was quite as a library here, but hey to aid your stress Mr. Leeson thought it'd be nice to pay you full amount," Jerold replied patting him on the shoulder, "Oh, and Neil, lay off the drugs."

That being said he left.

Neil hadn't did a drug since his senior year in highschool, and that was a single cigarette nevertherless he sat and watch the monitors then lo an behold, Bonnie was missing and out of camera view. Thinking fast he quickly locked and sealed the window above the door, then locked the door itself whilst hearing knocking in the process.

"Who's there?" Neil grumbled

"It's...Bonnie," the animatronic replied hesitantly.

Neil sighed, "Please, just go away and let me do my job."

"But, bu-"

"NOW!" He cut her off infuriantingly.

Silence ensued as a result and thinking he'd driven off the annoyance, Neil was about to resume his task until he heard something strange, something very strange, so he put his ear against the door so he could hear it better. Sobbing? Could this robot actually be crying? Neil was a little too sympathetic at heart, as a result he was a sucker for this type of thing. He longed to open the door and sincerely apologize but this could be trickery, then again it souded so realistic. After a while he finally gave in and opened the door; there she stood palms covering her face.

"Ok, ok i'm sorry for yelling at you," he apologized, to no avail, but he knew why, "alright, i'll do it."

He was then quickly hugged by the bunny and she locked the door afterwards. Neil sat on the couch-bed, Bonnie already on her knees slowly jerking his intensely erect member. She then wrapped her tongue around the shaft of his 10 incher and slowly deep throated it. Neil grited his teeth from the intense pleasure as she gingerly sucked his throbbing manhood and before you know it he was already between the mechanical legs of the beautiful blue bunny, penetrating her tight slit he went slowly and started to stroke faster and even deeper. Bonnie cried out in pleasure with every stroke, evidently unable to take in someone as big as Neil. After a while he sped up and Bonnie was getting closer and closer until she began to call out his name repeatedly, then all of her juices squirted onto the undercarriage of the man and he retaliated by filling her up to the brim with his sticky, white love, causing some to stream from her slit.


	8. The Good The Bad And The Unknown

The Good, The Bad, And The Unknown

* * *

 **Hours later...**

The club was as lively as it should be on any given Saturday. "Hey! No touching!" Scolded Will, a stageside bouncer; to one of the patrons as he tried grabbing at the leg of Bonnie with little success.

A casually dressed gentleman entered the club his hair combed and slickened to resemble that of Elvis Presley. He walked smoothly over to the bar in is denim jeans and black t-shirt accompanied by brown tinted biker shades, he sat down on one of the stools upon arrival and glanced at the variety of drinks on the shelves whilst stroking his goatee in the process.

Fredbabe noticed this and went over to him as she finished serving another fellow. "What can I get you?" She asked in a soft robotic tone. The man didn't reply, instead he just sat there, like a child in an ice cream parlor unsure of which flavor to pick. The man removed his glasses and slid them into the collar of his shirt. Fredbabe was shocked, not only did the man look familiar to her, she knew him. "Gin please," the man spoke. He drunk the alcohol in one gulp, put his elbow on the countertop, propped his head on his hand, looked the animatronic directly in the eyes and gave it a menacing grin.

"Now you and me both know that your not some ordinary artificial intelligence programmed robot.." The man said, "go ahead, say something." The animatronic just crossed her arms and gave him a bewildered facial expression.

"What do you want...Mike." Fredbabe responded.

Mike's face lit up, "I just thought I'd stop by and you know, forgive you for trying to kill me for five straight nights!"

The animatronic smirked, "I'm changed and we've no interest in that anymore."

"Bullshit," Mike replied almost instantaneously, "If that's the case what gets your gears moving now huh? If it ain't stuffing people into suits then it has to be something else m'right? And I think I might have an idea."

Fredbabe made a sound that resembled something of a scoff.

"Who's the 'watchman' here now huh? Poor sap's gonna get raped to death, and doesn't even know it," Mike chuckled.

"Well, who ever it is none of your business. Just be glad that it's not you." She replied in a slightly threatening tone, then leaving to serve others who've probably already had a little to much to drink otherwise the human-machine conversation that was happening before them would seem the least bit alarming.

* * *

Mr. Leeson sat in the office of the club, both of his legs propped up on the desk and on the phone with an AI executive or possible worker.

"...hmm, well," he began, "I want to know a little bit more about the history of the company."

"Sure," the executive responded, "we bought out Afton Robotics after they were going bankrupt surrounding the missing children cases."

"Missing children you say?" Stewart replied.

"Yes, but we don't know much of that. I suggest you search up on it online or go down to your local police station I'm sure they have plenty files about the controversy," the executive continued, "but as I was saying months later we changed the name to Animatronics Incorporated and modified the old, new, and original animatronics into our own line of robotic creations."

"Interesting," Stewart responded, "well, thanks for the information."

"No problem, just call us again if you are experiencing any problems or have any further questions." The man concluded.

With that Mr. Leeson hung up the phone. 'Missing children?' He repeated inside of his head, but quickly brushed off the thought and started counting the nights revenue.


	9. Progress

Progress

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Mark and Jake, as usual, sat at the bar, but these past few days they were at the club for a different reason. They've been perpetrating a secret ongoing investigation, ever since their little experiment.

"Hey Mark," Jake said, getting the attention of his friend and subtly pointing across the bar to a gentleman sitting on a edge stool, "see that guy down there? What do you think his deal is?"

Mark eyed the gentleman for a second and rose his eyebrow at Jake.

"I don't know, what do you mean?"

"It's that guy's second time coming here, sitting in that same spot and he has yet to order something." Jake replied.

"Yeah, so what?" Mark responded indifferently.

"So I'm going to go see what his deal is."

With that, Jake now advanced across the bar area, and sat down on a stool next to the presumed mystery man.

"Hey bud, names Jake." He said greeting the fellow, and exchanging a handshake afterwards.

"Austin." The man replied.

"So Austin this your first time here?" Jake responded, now starting a conversation with the man.

"Psh, nah, that was yesterday."

"Cool, so how is it so far?"

"Welp, they're a lot of furfags here I'll tell you that much."

"Really? How can you tell?" Jake responded, intrigued.

"Come on man let's be real, what sort of idiot would pay fifty bucks just to get in some weird anthro animal fetish club when there's literally a titty bar across town that'll charge a quarter of the admission here. And you're probably one of em aren't you?"

Jake frowned at the accusation, "Um, no, I'm not... but could I say the same for you?"

"What, me? Hell no; I'm just here out of blatant curiosity, and I most definitely won't be coming back that's for sure. A guy can't even get a decent drink around here."

"Really?" Jake responded in disbelief.

"Hey, fwsh." He said with small whistling sound to get Fredbabe's attention, "My friend here would like a drink."

Certainly enough the animatronic approached the two after serving two other patrons.

"What can I get you si-." It began but stopped mid-sentence after briefly glaring at Austin's chest, then walking away afterwards.

"What the fuck?" Said a slightly confused Jake.

"See what I mean?" Austin questioned.

"But she's been serving everyone that's ever been at this bar, what makes you so special?" Jake responded in bafflement.

"I don't know, the stupid AI probably only serves furfags." Austin implied.

But just before Jake could get up and leave something of possible interest caught his eye hanging from Austin's necklace.

"That's a neat little cross you got there." Jake inquired.

"What, this thing?" He responded, suspending it between two of his fingers, "Fifteen karat gold; it belonged to my girlfriend, well ex now. I gave it to her as a birthday gift, her being religious and all, but she caught me cheating on her with her sister and threw it at me."

"Interesting." Jake whispered to himself.

* * *

 **1 Day later...**

It was a beautiful Sunday morning and Neil had got off of a sexual harassment free shift from yesterday. But something was strange about this morning, Neil wasn't a real big fan of sleeping on his back, so if he was ever to find himself in this position he would usually turn on his side either it be left or right, but he found it increasingly difficult to do this almost as if someone or something was preventing him from doing so. So naturally he peeked open his eyes to investigate what was this mysterious force, his vision cleared and the figure appeared to be Fredbabe on top of him. Thinking this is a dream or some sort of weird illusion he began repeatedly rubbing his eyes until she spoke.

"Good morning sleepy-head." The animatronic said, with her vibrant blue eyes, and a warm inviting smile.

Still in disbelief Neil grabbed the thin, sleek, waist of the animatronic and began to feel on her thighs all the way up to her soft rubbery breast.

"Any more of that and you're going to owe me dinner and a movie." She cleverly remarked.

"What the actual fuck!?" He shouted in a confused rage, "How did you get in my fucking house!? How the fuck are you even here right now!? Where are my box-."

Neil was cut off by a robotic finger being pressed against his lips.

"Shhh," Fredbabe began, "none of that matters, my dear, the only thing that matters right now is you and I."

'Fuck.' Neil thought.

He already had a morning boner and Fredbabe's warm wet pussy lips pressing against his shaft wasn't helping the situation. She was the dominating factor in this equation and Neil has no other choice but to give in, because he knows any type of resistance right now would be futile.

"I don't want to tease," Fredbabe said, bringing her finger from his lips down to his crotch, "so let's just skip straight to the fun."

She grabbed Neil's now hard, throbbing, member barely able to grip all the way around it, and began to slowly ease him inside of her stretching the now sticky, hot, slit going as deep as she would allow him to go, causing her to release a loud moan in the process.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **A/N: Important PSA on my profile if you care to check it out, thanks.**


End file.
